Character Design: Ron 'Slovak' Hall Keir Smith 1702294
Ron Hall, an American FBI agent who was transferred over to South Korea to help oversee the organisation and structure of the governments ‘gifted’ program. Ron’s responsibilities included the capturing and locating of gifted individuals who were working for the rogue underground groups. Ron had no idea what the South Korean government were up to with these individuals he was more worried about getting the job done and not dwelling on it too much. Ron was selected to transfer over due to his incredible abilities as an agent and a human. He possessed monster like aim with any kind of firearm and was skilled in all types of martial arts. Even some of the South Korean government officials thought that Ron was one of the ‘Gifted’ due to these skills. Due to this suspicion Ron was stripped of his employment and tossed into one of the cruellest gifted schools. It was there that Ron truly learned what it was like inside one of these facilities. He saw endless amounts of death and inhumane working hours placed upon the people inside, people of all ages tortured and killed just for simply being different. Ron was treated no differently, just because he was a former member helping the Koreans capture the gifted makes him no exception to experience similar living standards to others. It was here in this facility that Ron Hall met Kevin, the two of them became good friends and started coming up with a plan to break out of the facility and seek help from one of the underground rogue groups. Together they devised a plan to start a revolt within the school. But due to the special collars attached to the gifted people in the schools this silenced them from using their gifted abilities in the school. Ron also had one of these collars, but his raw skill and talent wasn’t a gifted ability and he could act as normal. Every day the gifted people are released from their cells and must work long exhausting hours. It was during this time that Ron would knock out one of the wardens and steal the master key. This key was able to unlock everything in the facility and Ron used it to unlock himself and his comrades free. It was here that the escape began and the even though the gifted could use their abilities they lacked the strength and energy to fight. Ron was a crucial person at this point as his experience and skills would play a huge part in the success of this plan. Exhausted and out of strength the gifted fought their way out alongside Ron and Kevin for freedom. The plan was a success and they managed to escape the school and contact an underground group where they could seek refuge. Unfortunately, not everyone made it and some of the gifted remain inside the school. Ron choose to join the underground groups as he has truly seen what the Korean government had been up to all this time. He was disgusted with himself and couldn’t believe that he would help such a corrupt government. It was from here on out that Ron and Kevin would team up to take down the government and free all the gifted people. Every gifted person has a title that he/she refers to as. It was here that Ron would obtain the name Slovak.